heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakorians
Addok-Zo Obbex]] Wakorians are an oppressive humanoid race that live in the desert wastes of Abra. Most of them are scavengers and make use of whatever they salvage in the vast desert. However, they are infamously known to be pirates and freelancers. They are notoriously known to be ruthless and overall greedy. However, they show little compassion for shiny and ornate equipment because they fear that will attract outside hostility towards them. Because of this, most of their weapons and armor look oxidized and scrappy. Appearance ---- Wakorians have rough, dark leathery skin that allows them to endure the harsh climate of Abra with very little problems. Wakorians are typically bald but some do grow their hair out into a long ponytail. This custom is more dominant among female Wakorians though. Wakorian alpha males can be identified by their small horns on their heads. Culture ---- Wakorian culture differs from most other cultures in Olegaia. They are isolationists and make very minimal contact with outsiders. However, they have a mutual relationship with Lucustoids. They offer them protection from foreign and domestic threats in return for better techniques involving metallurgy. Since they are hesitant of people who are not native to Abra, they have been known to attack trading caravans, adventurers, and just about anyone that is deemed as an interloper. This is their primary source of gathering scrap that they use towards their weapons, armor, and fortifications to buttress their isolationism towards others. However, not all Wakorians are pirates. Not every Wakorian is cut-out to be a cutthroat thus there are farmers, merchants, and so on. Religion ---- Wakorian religion is not like any other religion that can be found. They do not worship any of the deities that are popular on Olegaia. Instead, their religion revolves around killing and stealing however; this is more popular among the warriors and so-called pirates. They believe they can possess more strength and fame in the afterlife by killing, hence the formation of Wakorian alpha males. There has also been a small uprising of cultists who worship Automatons as they believe they are devine entities sent to carve the way into a new era of man and automaton splicing. As a result, some cultists perform rituals that involve replacing a limb, or limbs, with mechanical limbs. Most other Wakorians dislike the small following and some have even deemed them as traitors. Isolationism ---- A key factor responsible for their isolationism and distrust towards outsiders is an automaton attack that occurred somewhere out in the remote deserts of Abra. Very little is known of the origins of the mechanical men but the Wakorians hold outsiders responsible. The area in which the attack occurred was at the site of a crashed airship. The airship had no markings that could identify who owned it so it is speculated that it could have belonged to the Aoi or Tritech Corporation. It is unknown that there were survivors or not. The automaton attack left a devastating impact on the Wakorians but they managed to defeat the ironclad invaders. Some of the most honorable warriors don oxidized armor that had been ripped from the defeated automatons and fashioned into makeshift armor. It is also rumored that they dug up the destroyed airship and have begun to restore it back into working condition with the help of Lucustoid scientists. Wakorian Characters ---- *Addok-Zo Obbex Category:Races